


托付室友

by cathumerus



Series: lestrade&sherlock [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV John Watson
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathumerus/pseuds/cathumerus
Summary: John考虑了lestrade对于照顾sherlock的意愿与能力
Relationships: Greg Lestrade & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: lestrade&sherlock [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779094
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	托付室友

**Author's Note:**

> 激情短打

华生医生在搬出221B，与Mary共赴美好新生活前，十分担忧室友未来的生活自理问题，为此不惜和Sherlock进行了一场深刻的单向的交谈。  
正一目十行在报纸上寻找自己感兴趣内容的侦探闻言，只投来轻蔑的一瞥，拖长音调道："John，我说过，我已经和工作结婚了。"  
John叹了口气，他和侦探同居了多少年，就给侦探当了多少年的助手，更确切的来说，保姆。  
他深知侦探在独居的岁月里，能活下来是多么的不容易。  
他能为了一个7分的案子忘记睡眠和进食，最终晕倒在犯罪现场，被Lestrade拖回自己的公寓……等等，Lestrade，也许是个不错的人选，就他能在Sherlock见他的第一面就指出他的妻子有了外遇从而导致离婚却还能忍受Sherlock在犯罪现场蹦来蹦去和时不时对苏格兰场的冷嘲热讽，他就已经对Sherlock有了极大的包容心。  
也许他不介意更近一步，成为心理年龄仅仅只有12岁的侦探的兼职看护人，弥补John在Sherlock生活中的缺失。  
尽管Sherlock从没叫对过Greg的名字，仿佛它并不值得存在于Sherlock的思维宫殿里。  
但每次听到探长暴躁地纠正自己的名字时，John都能发现Sherlock嘴角勾出的小小弧度，虽然转瞬间侦探就恢复了一脸正经的表情，开始对案子进行打分和演绎推理。  
John与Lestrade在过去一同破案的日子里已经建立了深厚的友谊，经常约着去酒吧闲聊消磨时间，而大部分时候谈话的主题总是Sherlock，抱怨Sherlock的小孩子脾气，抱怨Shetlock为了破案不顾及自身安危的危险行为,和更多关于Sherlock的事情。  
据John的观察与演绎（显然他从侦探处也习得了一些技巧），尽管Lestrade谈论Sherlock时紧锁眉毛，满面愁容，但他内心其实对Sherlock却是无奈又放纵，很有"打骂不得，只能宠着"的气质。  
综上，Lestrade对Sherlock总抱有异于常人的包容心和好感，是个照顾Sherlock的好人选。  
但是，为什么最后会照顾到了床上去呢?  
华生医生哄着刚出生不久正在哭闹的罗莎蒙德，百思不得其解。

**Author's Note:**

> 敬创作，敬自由


End file.
